The Little Mailman Who Could
by AmaraAmerica
Summary: Alfred is a mailman working at a very rich facility, and he has a crush on his manager, Arthur Kirkland. The man doesn't even acknowledge Aflred, leaving the poor dork saddened each day. Office AU Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Alfred dragged his poor feet into his flat, his eyes filled with tears. What a horrible day. Even though being a mailman at a giant company wasn't that hard, it still worn him out. He straightened his bowtie and caught a look of his brother Mathew raising his head and a brow.

"Did he ignore you again?" he asked. His brother was off today. Alfred sniffled and began to talk with a strained voice. "I tried to talk to him when I handed him his package, I did! But he just said thank you and and.." he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Mathew sighed, obviously used to Alfred and his crying. He became a little annoyed.

Poor Alfred had a crush on his manager Arthur Kirkland, when the man hardly even acknowledged him anyways. Alfred would come home day by day crying and weeping over the man, and Mathew was used to it. Mathew gave a small smile though, his soft instincts coming into effect as he stood up and handed his brother a tissue. Alfred blew his nose into it, making quite of a loud noise.

"I'm going to try to talk to him tomorrow." The man said, adjusting his large round glasses and heading into his room across the flat, slamming the door that had many pictures of the man he loved. It was kind of creepy, one would think, but Mathew ignored it and Alfred thought it was perfectly normal.

Alfred sat on his bed with a thump, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. They were red and irritated from crying. He reached over on his bedside table and took out a wrapped burger he had saved there earlier and unwrapped it, taking a bite. He looked at his wall, a picture of Arthur hung and he puffed out his cheeks. Alfred stood up, set the burger down and went to the picture.

He straightened his bow tie, put on a friendly face. "Hi, Mr. Kirkland I was just wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me tonight." He said, flashing the picture a wide toothy grin. Arthur's face in the picture wasn't particularly happy, but Alfred needed to practice talking to the man with _something_.

Once again, one would think it was creepy that he had so many pictures of Arthur, but Alfred just loved the man _so_ much, he couldn't take it. Whenever the shorter man would look at him or walk past him, Alfred's heart pounded and his chest hurt, his cheeks would flush darkly and he would become nervous. The usual talkative man would be nervous and speechless around him.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair and gave up on the picture. He pulled off his bowtie, and his shirt and headed to the bathroom. Maybe Arthur didn't like how he looked? He inspected his chest, it being quite muscly under his dress shirt which would make him look scrawny. He put his face close to the mirror, narrowing his eyes. His eyes were bright blue, as blue as the see his mother would tell him. He didn't think he looked that bad, but Alfred's confidence wasn't too big.

And to think he had a meeting with Mr. Kirkland the very next day made him much more nervous, and he turned around, starting up a shower. It was a long day.

_**End of Chapter 1. **_

**Hey guys. C; This AU is based off a wonderful Tumblr blogger who made it up and draws the AU all the time. C; She even has a little ask blog for Mailman Alfred. If you'd like to visit the ask blog, it is here **http : / askmailmanjones . tumblr. com/ **( No spaces! ) and she should have her normal blog in the FAQs. I guess this story is kind of for her, and I apologize if I take quite a while to update the next chapter. I'm very forgetful and procrastinative.. ? Procrastinator. Whatever. But I hope you enjoy! This is going to be a short story, and the chapters will be short. I'm not sure how it'll work out. C;**


	2. Chapter 2

There he was, Alfred Jones sitting infront of Mr. Kirkland's desk. He was stuttering nervously everytime he talked, erupting odd looks come from the shorter man. He breathed in. "Sorry, Mr. Kirkland. I am not feeling very well today." He said, adjusting his glasses.

The short male nodded and smiled, making Alfred blush. He loved when the man smiled, since he didn't do it often. Arthur sighed. "Well then, it was a peaceful meeting today. I expect you to come for your next one on Tuesday. Do you have any mail for me?" he said.

Alfred paused and stood up, fumbling around in his bag, looking quite ridiculous as some letters spilled out of his bag. He handed Arthur a small letter and coughed awkwardly. "Here you go, sir. Have a nice day." He said, quickly running off out of the room.

His co-worker Francis shook his head at him. He knew Alfred had a crush on his boss, and he chuckled. "Oi, getting too shy, are we?" he purred, making Alfred huff and turn towards the long-haired man at his desk. "No shush! I can't help it!" he said, tears pricking his eyes. There he was again, about to become a crybaby, and this time in public. He went off back to his work station.

Mathew was making dinner this night, rolling his eyes as Alfred rambled to him about his boss. Mathew had heard it all before, and was getting annoyed at Alfred's crying and whining. The man just couldn't shut up.

"Alfred, listen." He said, turning towards him and putting his hands on his hips. "Didn't you want to be a hero when you were little?". Alfred paused and looked off to the side, unseen by his glasses. "Well… yes." He mumbled.

Mathew shook his head. "Hero's aren't afraid of anything, eh? You shouldn't be afraid to voice your feelings. And no, not the way you have been for the past hour since you came home to me." He said, referring to how Alfred was crying and whining.

Alfred puffed out his chest. "I can do that! I'm just… not ready? He said unsurely. "I think I'm going to go out for a while." And then Alfred turned and took his jacket, heading off. He planned to go to a coffee shop. He was hungry so he felt like it.

When he did arrive there though, it just brought more despair to him as he saw Arthur in the window of it, sipping at his own cup of tea. Oh god, what was he going to do?

'_Hero's aren't afraid of anything.'_ He thought, and went in the door, almost stumbling clumsily as he did. He did get a few looks, which made him quite embarrassed, and when he saw Arthur glance up it just made him feel worse.

He ordered a coffee and a donut, shakily glancing around for a place to sit. It was a full restaurant, and the only seat there was.. god help him, was the one in front of Arthur Kirkland. So he awkwardly sat in front of his odd boss and peered into his coffee cup. Arthur looked up from where he was reading and blinked. "I never knew you came here." The brit said, blinking at him.

Alfred jumped a bit at his voice and looked up at him. He smiled unsurely. "Y-Yeah.. it nice to get away I get. But not when it's crowded as much as it is right now." He said shakily. Arthur slowly nodded, and began to pack his things, which consisted of a hankerchief and such. "Ah.. I should be going." He said politely, glancing up at Alfred.

Alfred frowned but nodded. "Y-Yeah.. okay.. uh, me too! It's nice seeing you around here though!" Alfred said, fiddling with his sleeve to distract himself. He was late for dinner, and he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Mathew when he _did_ get home.

By the time Alfred got home, Mathew was sitting on the couch, chomping on a TV dinner and watching a hockey game. Alfred rolled his eyes and yawned. "Make any for me?" he asked when he took his shoes off. Mathew glanced up and then back at the tv. "In the kitchen." He simply said.

"Mn." Alfred nodded and headed into the kitchen, taking the small package that was in the microwave and came back, sitting beside him. "Arthur was in the café today. He sat with me, and we even talked a lot with eachother!" he said, quite excitedly. Mathew didn't pay attention, which made Alfred pout. "Y-Yeah.. er.." he glanced at the tv. "I didn't.. tell him anything.. I didn't want to interrupt our conversation of course!" he said. Mathew just made a acknowledged grunt. "Nn."

**I'm sorry I do such short chapters. I've never really wrote a very long chapter before, but I'll try to get better. It's usually because I run out of things to write.. but hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
